You're Mine
by mydearjori
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Tamsin and Bo are friends with benefits, but when Tamsin tells Bo how she feels, she rejects her. Bo finally comes to her senses when she sees another girl flirting with her girl.


**_Title: You're Mine_**

**_Author: mydearjori_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Tumblr Prompt: __Tamsin and Bo are friends with benefits but when Tamsin tells Bo how she feels, she rejects her. Bo finally comes to her senses when she sees another girl flirting with her girl_**

The naked bulb buzzing over the king sized canopy bed was the only noise apart from their serene breaths. Tamsin scanned her eyes over Bo's peaceful face and attempted to memorize every tiny detail, much like she did every other time that they hooked up. Neither of them was very sure what they were at this point. As Bo slept, her constant lust sated for the time being, Tamsin let her mind wander. After the Dawning, the succubus hadn't had time to deal with her conflicting emotions over Lauren and Dyson.

Honestly, Tamsin completely understood. How could she even think to remain sane while attempting to decipher deep feelings of love for two different people all the while trying to stay alive when everyone is trying to kill her? That being said, it didn't surprise the Valkyrie when Bo came to her instead. It started out as no strings attached, simple things like a feed here and there, but then developed into them hooking up just for the sex, never mind the feed. A bitter smile pulled at the corners of the blonde's lips when she remembered the fleeting thought that passed through her mind when they had sex for the first time.

_You're dying anyway. Might as well enjoy the rest of this life cycle while it lasts._

That's what it was supposed to be, anyway. Entertainment. But then she noticed the little things. Tamsin noticed how Bo could never hurt an innocent being, how her eyes were even more beautiful when the sun shone on them directly, how she said her name in near reverence when she made her come over and over again. Then the guilt set in because Dyson was her partner and it was painfully obvious how much he still pined over Bo's affections.

She hadn't even been capable of guilt; not really, until she met this group of light fae dorks. When she first arrived, she kept trying to tell herself that they were fools for choosing light over dark. She tried to tell herself that they disgusted her, but instead she began to feel emotions that Valkyrie's aren't supposed to feel. She could easily think of a few, but the one that was to be her destruction was love. _Love_. She used to scoff at the notion of it. Things were fleeting, there was no reason, no need, to love. Then she got to know Bo. Tamsin might have called it one of the worst mistakes in her life had she not thought it to be the best thing to ever happen to her.

All of these years and this impossible woman was the one to be her downfall from her own personal grace of taking what she wanted, when she wanted it, with no remorse or mercy. She was the harbinger of death for Christ's sake, yet she allowed an unaligned succubus to worm her way past hundreds of years of defenses and distrust. Tamsin's lips pursed together as a thought came back up, one that had stayed nagging at the back of her mind for the past few weeks now. She was in love with Bo, this much she knew for sure, but how could she even dream to have her when Lauren and Dyson have been fighting for the succubus' affections for years?

She didn't have the strong, never ending love and compassion that Dyson had, nor did she have gentle words, a soothing hand, and the unfaltering gentleness that Lauren did. Tamsin was brutally honest, rough around the edges, snarky, and damaged, but she loved Bo more than she had ever thought to love anyone in her many lifetimes. She still wasn't sure what made someone love another person, but she could definitely say that once you have it, you'll never want to lose it again. She couldn't, _wouldn't_, let Bo slip away from her. Not this time. So when brown eyes fluttered open and met pale green ones, their naked limbs still tangled together and with the sheets, Tamsin smiled a little. Bo's lips pulled into a satisfied grin as she brushed the back of her fingers over Tamsin's cheek.

"Well good morning Valkyrie lips." The brunette smiled. The other woman rolled her eyes with a wry smile and turned on her back to stretch out her pleasantly sore muscles.

"Morning, succutits."

"That one's new." Bo laughed as she turned onto her side and slid her arms around the Valkyrie's slim and toned stomach.

"Hm. We've got a whole list, don't worry." Tamsin smirked, one arm coming around Bo to pull her closer against her side and the other moving to rest behind her head.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What did you think we all do while you go out and fight evil, sit on our asses?" The blonde quipped with a permanent grin on her lips, not allowing her to say it with a straight face. Bo only laughed, shoving her side slightly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"I know, I'm great, but I need to talk to you." Tamsin began, her expression turning serious as her bottom lip found its way in between her teeth. She was never nervous, why was this different?

"Sure, but can it wait? I told Trick I'd make it down to the Dal this morning for-"

"Bo, just _listen_ to me, okay?" Tamsin snapped involuntarily. She hadn't meant to get frustrated, but Bo always pushes problems to the side until they get buried beneath so many bigger problems that it all just combusts. Once she saw that she had the succubus' attention, she continued.

"I've been trying to find a way out of this, trust me, but I can't sit here and let it bother me anymore." The blonde spoke quietly, oddly so, considering who she was.

"Let what bother you anymore?" The brown eyed woman inquired, an eyebrow quirking in confusion. Instead of saying it right then, Tamsin needed a minor distraction. Without warning, she leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against Bo's. The brunette squeezed her arms tighter around her torso and ground her hips into Tamsin's out of habit.

"I love you." Tamsin murmured against the soft lips captured by her own. Bo's movement's slowed until she was completely still. She pulled away and her deep brown eyes flickered between Tamsin's pale green and hazel ones.

"What? Tamsin, I thought it was clear what this is…what _we_ are. There isn't even really a _we_, you know that. There are no strings attached, remember?" Bo spoke softly, knowing that this would be a sensitive topic if the blonde cop was serious. Of course, being Bo, she had to make a joke to hide how she really felt about it.

"I mean, Valkyrie's can't even love, right? You sure it's not just the sex?" She laughed softly, but it died when she noticed Tamsin's expression go from defeated to devastated in a split second, not that she let it show for more than that because in that split second all of her walls and defenses were reinforced. While Tamsin got dressed and when she was walking downstairs to leave through the front door, she didn't listen as Bo pled her to stay, to hear her out. She had heard enough.

* * *

Later that night, at the Dal, Tamsin had given up on shots and had somehow convinced Trick to let her just drink straight from the bottle. It wasn't an easy task, but liquor was her escape from feelings, especially stupid ones like love. She was fairly drunk by the time Kasey sauntered over to her. She hadn't seen the Kitsune since she had taken that bullet in the gut for Bo. Through bleary eyes she could hardly recognize the brunette when she wasn't wearing something completely impractical or ridiculous. She wore jeans and a simple maroon tank top that left little to the imagination.

"Wow Tammers, you look like shit."

"What are you even doing here?" Tamsin groaned, narrowing her eyes in the Kitsune's direction and swirling the bottle around a bit before knocking back another mouthful.

"I should ask you that, actually. You look drumped."

"Drumped?" Tamsin repeated, her expression calling the other woman stupid without her even having to say it out loud.

"Uh, _yeah_. Dropped and dumped, duh."

The Valkyrie sighed heavily and tilted the bottle back until the strong liquid flowed into her mouth. She slammed the bottle back down onto the counter with enough force to make Kasey jump in surprise and to both of their astonishment, Tamsin started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Tammie?" The Kitsune asked hesitantly, as self absorbed as she was, even she could notice that something was very wrong with her friend.

"You can't get dumped by someone who was never yours to begin with." Tamsin continued laughing over the upbeat music playing through the bar. Kasey only nodded in understanding before her eyes flickered over Tamsin's face for a moment.

"Need a pick me up?" She asked, her face lighting up as she grinned. The blonde cop threw back the rest of what little was left in the bottle and nodded.

"Why the hell not?"

The tall brunette grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the back of the bar. It wasn't overly packed, but there was a good amount of people filling the space. The next thing that Tamsin knew, she was being pushed up against the back wall with a very pretty Kitsune placing warm kisses from her collar bone to behind her ear. If Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut hard enough, she could almost pretend that it was Bo kissing her, trailing her hands up the back of her thighs and resting them on her ass.

_Why the fuck doesn't she love me back?_ Tamsin thought for a brief second before pushing it back down. She didn't want to think about Bo right now. She had someone giving her the attention that she wanted from Bo, she should take advantage of the moment and enjoy it, but instead she could only wish that the hands on her body were as familiar as everyone's favorite succubus. She kept her eyes shut though, because maybe if she waited it out long enough, she could convince herself that it really was Bo touching her. She would have gladly gone back to the broken down shack she and Kenzi called a home, if only she could sleep with the brown eyed woman while having her feelings returned. If Kacey noticed her being distracted, she didn't say anything. Their lips were fused together in a desperate dance. It was desperate on Tamsin's end, though Kacey was just helping a good friend out. She knew how she felt and of course it didn't hurt that the Valkyrie was stunning. No one as damaged as Tamsin should look like an angel, though the blonde always did surpass everyone's expectations. She and Bo were quite similar in that way. Kacey knew that Bo was the problem, she had to be. Tamsin had never gotten hurt over someone before simply because she never really cared about anyone until she met Bo and the rest of the gang. The door to the Dal opened and closed with a particularly loud bang and even through the music and her current distraction, Tamsin heard it and had a feeling of who it was.

Her eyes opened and immediately went to the front of the bar. There stood Bo, who had just walked in, her brown eyes wide and betrayed as she locked her gaze on Tamsin. The feelings of intense, nearly violent jealousy that pulsed through the brunette's veins and sent her heart pounding in her ears was the first warning. She knew it for sure when she walked straight up to them, purpose and determination in each step, and yanked the Kitsune off of Tamsin by the back of her belt. Kacey understood that Tamsin was about to get what she wanted, but it didn't make her feel any less cast aside when Tamsin's eyes lit up like she was a human child on Christmas. As Kacey slowly backed away from the now occupied couple, Bo realized how deep her feelings for Tamsin ran because when she locked her lips with Tamsin's in a passionate, slow kiss, and said, "You are mine." She meant it. From then on, she would always mean it.


End file.
